


Как Уилл Горски перестал беспокоиться (и научился любить гейский секс)

by evenover



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Canon Relationships, Clusterfuck, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Забавно, как быстро привыкаешь к самым странным вещам. Уилл кое-как научился справляться с внезапными стояками в самое разное время дня из-за того, что кто-нибудь из кластера занимался сексом, дрочил или просто думал об этом. Он почти наверняка научился справляться со способностью целовать или трогать Райли, когда между ними целый океан. Однако он вынужден признать, что до сих пор ему не удается справиться с проблемой, что его возбуждает мужчина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как Уилл Горски перестал беспокоиться (и научился любить гейский секс)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Will Gorski Stopped Worrying (and Learned to Love Gay Sex)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118797) by [shirasade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade). 



Забавно, как быстро привыкаешь к самым странным вещам. Вроде обмена мыслями и эмоциями с семью незнакомцами. Или делая первый шаг в Чикаго и второй, он же последний, в Сеуле. Вроде получения оргазма, даже не прикасаясь к себе, потому что Лито в Мексике пялит в задницу его страстный бойфренд.

Ну ладно, может, Уилл просто еще не приспособился ко всему этому. Уилл кое-как научился справляться с внезапными стояками в самое разное время дня из-за того, что кто-нибудь из кластера занимался сексом, дрочил или просто думал об этом. Он почти наверняка научился справляться со способностью целовать или трогать Райли, когда между ними целый океан. Однако он вынужден признать, что до сих пор ему не удается справиться с проблемой, что его возбуждает мужчина. Мужчины, если точнее, коль скоро и Лито, и Вольфганг оказались весьма похотливыми ублюдками.

Уилл считал, что ему повезло, что Кафеус почти совсем не проявлял интереса к сексу, разве что в научном смысле, его природное любопытство распространялось на этот аспект их способностей, но оставляло по большей части смущенным или вызывало смутное возбуждение, остававшееся на периферии происходящего. Во время одного такого случая термин асексуал всплыл в их совместном сознании, главным образом у Номи, чью экспертизу в этом вопросе Уилл принимал безоговорочно. И всё же, внимания, которое он регулярно получал от Лито, Вольфганга и временами, через прокси, от Эрнандо, было более чем достаточно, на вкус Уилла, которого оставляли сытым, но неудовлетворенным.

Они, конечно, это знали, и Уилл был уверен, что делали это нарочно, заставляя его корчиться и ахать от фантомного ощущения тела другого мужчины, прижимающегося к его собственному – особенно Вольфганга, который, несмотря на свою почти безупречную гетеросексуальность, носил свой значок «сексуально раскрепощенного европейца», как гребанную медаль. Лито больше дразнился, почти касаясь губами, едва скользя по потной коже пальцами, хотя иногда Уилл не был уверен, что тот специально звал Уилла на свои занятия сексом с Эрнандо. И то, что Райли считала всё это чертовски веселым и сексуальным, ничуть не помогало справиться.

Само устройство кластера превращало их в сексуальных развратников, размывая границы, в которых Уилл никогда раньше не сомневался. Становилось сложнее думать о себе как о парне-натурале в присутствии частей его мозга, его собственной личности, которые знали, что значит любовь и секс с семью другими людьми. Вот он и не думал – в конце концов, его жизнь и так была сложна, и он фокусировался на этом, на Шептунах, преследующих Номи, на проблемах Кафеуса с бандой, на вендетте Вольфганга и растущей угрозе для Райли.

Не то чтобы всё было так плохо, думал он, идя спать, и слушая, как Райли бормочет во сне о Ван Даме, фильм о котором смотрел Кафеус, улыбающийся во сне тому, как Сан, бодрствуя в своей тюремной камере, критикует сцены драк. Проснулся он со стояком и скрежещущим голосом Лито в ухе:

\- Ты не спишь?

Уилл заворчал и дернул рукой, словно отгоняя непослушного щенка, но Лито просто повторял свой вопрос, пока Уилл не зафиксировал на актере свой затуманенный, но раздраженный взгляд:

\- Теперь да. Что тебе надо, Лито? Слушай, разница во времени небольшая, почему ты до сих пор не спишь?  
\- Я спал, но Эрнандо уехал в город и позвонил для секса по телефону. – Даже не до конца проснувшийся Уилл разглядел блеск в глазах Лито. – Это… вдохновило меня, но я подумал, что будет невежливо начать без твоего разрешения.  
\- А это разве не измена? – спросил Уилл раньше, чем подумал, и тут же захотел пнуть себя за то, что не среагировал вежливым отказом. Сейчас же это звучало скорее согласием, как будто он рад идее, что на самом деле было не так. Или так?

Уилл знал, что Лито чувствует его внутренний конфликт, но никак не дал этого понять, а вместо этого сократил расстояние между ними, пока Уилла не охватил жар, исходящий от тела Лито, растянувшегося рядом с ним поверх тонкого покрывала. Его голос сочился теплотой и отголоском смеха:

\- Ты часть меня, поэтому я гляжу на это, как на крышесносную мастурбацию, - потом серьезно добавил: - Эрнандо не против. Он даже может присоединиться.

Последняя фраза была снова сказана с улыбкой, и Уилла поразила мысль, что у Лито шикарная улыбка, и следом резкий всплеск возбуждения прошил его тело. Глаза Лито потемнели, и потом Уилл не смог бы вспомнить, кто двинулся первым, кто сократил пустоту между ними. Всё, что он знал, – это были поцелуи, жадные, хищные поцелуи, которые не оставляли ни малейших сомнений, что Лито – в самом деле мужик, и его тщательно ухоженная щетина скребла Уилла по щекам.

Одеяло, разделявшее их, было стремительно отброшено, и Уилл ахнул, когда Лито скользнул ладонью ему в трусы, без колебаний обхватывая член. Как всегда, в дополнение к собственному возбуждению, он чувствовал стояк Лито. Уилл покраснел, представляя себе, насколько Лито нравится видеть и чувствовать его, распятого под ним на кровати. Он знал, что выглядит достойно, но совсем не так, когда ты по-настоящему чувствуешь, как другой любуется твоим выгнутым стройным телом, торчащими пиками сосков, напрягшимися мускулами рук, которыми он обхватывал Лито, крепко притягивая к себе. Лито зарычал, и этот звук отдавался в его груди, потом он сдвинулся, чтобы втиснуть налитой член между ног Уилла.

Они уже давно прекратили целоваться, глядя, как длинные пальцы Лито обхватывают оба члена сразу, от вида этих стволов, трения кожи друг об друга у них перехватывало дыхание. Не нуждаясь в словах, Лито отпустил одну руку, чтобы безошибочно нырнуть в тумбочку, где Уилл прятал лосьон. И Уилл наклонился, чтобы поцеловать длинную линию его шеи, бездумно поглаживая загорелую спину, без всяких сомнений мужскую. Он не успел добраться до задницы Лито, он колебался, хотя Райли почти заставляла его направиться именно туда. Но Лито уже вернул руку на место, и Уилл, издав хриплый стон, рухнул спиной на кровать.

Лито принялся энергично дрочить оба члена, смазывая их уверенными, взрывающими мозг безупречными движениями. Номи проснулась и стала сонно тереться об Аманиту, и они вторили ритму, заданному Лито, хотя Номи оставалась в постели в своем Сан-Франциско. Лито отвлекся ровно на секунду, чтобы чмокнуть ее в шею. Это было совсем не так долго, чтобы взлетевшее до небес удовольствие Уилла спело увять, но достаточно, чтобы выжать из его горла жалобный хнык, проглоченный Вольфгангом, жадно присосавшимся ко рту Уилла. Лито лишь ухмыльнулся и, пожав плечами, быстро вытер лосьон и пристроился членом к бедру Уилла, в то же время обхватив губами его член. Уилл толкнулся вперед, но Вольфганг твердой рукой прижал его к матрасу, чтобы Лито не смог задохнуться. Лито тем временем одной рукой ласкал яички Уилла, а другой вслепую шарил по груди Вольфганга, играя его сосками.  
Когда Уилл смог разорвать поцелуй, чтобы вырвать глубокий, рваный вдох, Вольфганг усмехнулся, глядя на него:

\- Начали без меня, шалунишки…

Уилл бы рассмеялся, но ресурсов мозга на тот момент ему не хватало, поэтому он просто притянул немца к себе, чтобы целовать, трепеща на том огне, который пылал под непринужденным внешне поведением Вольфганга. Он чувствовал член Вольфганга, таранящий его сбоку, Уилл был надежно скован двумя телами, и ему ничего не оставалось, как протянуть руку и обхватить горячий член Вольфганга.

Поначалу получилось неуклюже, но зная, как Вольфганг любит, когда его трогают, стало легче, и вот они трое нашли тот ритм, от которого Уиллу казалось, словно сейчас он сойдет с ума. Он смутно осознавал, что они всё время прыгают между тремя их домами, но поскольку каждый был в кровати, это не имело никакого значения. Периодическое присутствие остальных не мешало. Длинные волосы Калы скользнули по груди Уилла, плечу Лито, как ласковое приветствие, когда та поцеловала Вольфганга в мокрую от пота бровь и вернулась на свою крышу в Мумбаи, где ее поцеловала в губы Сан, потом положившая голову Кале на плечо.

Это толкнуло водоворот наслаждения на новый круг, и Уилл, желая предупредить, дотронулся до головы Лито, но тот продолжил отсасывать ему в том же темпе, при этом ухитряясь проталкивать палец внутрь Уилла. Вольфганг ухмыльнулся, прижимаясь ртом к напрягшимся мышцам уилловой шеи, и засунул руку под задницу Уилла, приподнимая ее для лучшего контакта. Лито не отрывался от сосания, и Уилла ошеломляли искры по всему телу, от того места, где палец Лито вторгался в него, легко находя ту правильную точку, от которой он готов был кончить. Уилл услышал свой хриплый вскрик, почувствовал, как напряглось тело, как руки грубо схватили Лито за волосы, а сам он вжался еще сильнее в Вольфганга.

Оргазм Уилла вскинул и остальных за эту грань, такой мощи невозможно противиться, и даже Райли в сонной Исландии вставила два пальца как можно глубже в себя. Лито, дрожа всем телом и хохоча, выпустил обмякший член изо рта, упав головой Уиллу на живот. И они оба стали ласкать и стискивать Вольфганга, который, хоть и беззвучно, но тоже кончил, склеив их всех троих намертво. В довершении всего они упали обмякшей кучей, без сил, но полностью удовлетворенные.

Член Уилла заинтересованно дернулся, когда Аманита зарылась лицом между ног Номи, доведя ее до оргазма еще раз, и у Уилла остались силы только фыркнуть. Игнорируя призыв тела, он закрыл глаза и опустил голову Вольфгангу на плечо, который лениво целовался с Лито, пока в квартире последнего не щелкнула дверь. Лито улыбнулся и оставил прощальный поцелуй на губах Уилла. Смех Вольфганга отозвался тихим шелестом в ухе Уилла:

\- Мы тебя неплохо оприходовали на пару, да?

Он явно наслаждался собой, но Уилл был так сыт, что лишь с легкой угрозой согнул руку, и, позаимствовав у Номи немного развязности, парировал:

\- Да, да, вы парни – отличная команда, совратили натурала. Теперь валите к себе, оставьте меня в покое.

От Вольфганга не последовало возражений, что, наверное, имело отношение к Кале, заполнявшей эфир приятными мыслями о нем, влекущей его к себе, словно бабочку к огню. Уилл лег опять на свою подушку, медленно осознавая, как остывает прилипшая к животу сперма. Но в следующий же миг он почувствовал влажную салфетку в руке и улыбнулся благодарно Сан, которая лишь закатила глаза. В Найроби вставало солнце, и Райли прижалась к Кафеусу, глядя, как небо становится розово-оранжевого цвета. Уилл положил ей руку на колено и заснул под аккомпанемент ее пения.

Забавно, как быстро привыкаешь к самым странным вещам.


End file.
